


The Edge

by AllieCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bed Cuddles, Domestic af, M/M, Song Lyrics, Viclock, angsty cuddles, but he's getting there, not really a song fic, only slightly, sherlock is a bit socially inept, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCat/pseuds/AllieCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to wander to the edge and look down,<br/>I used to pile up promises then leave town.<br/>You should have heard my best excuses,<br/>So profound, and so untrue,<br/>But now I wake up next to you.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>Sherlock is coming to terms with the fact that he's actually not a horrible person, and that he is deserving of Victor's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Robbie William's The Edge. It just really reminded me of Sherlock and after seeing him live I was having some feels. This is the first writing I've done in over a year, so I'm a bit rusty. Intentionally short, but I'm not adverse to making it longer.

_The Edge_

_I used to wander to the edge and look down,_  
_I used to pile up promises then leave town._  
_You should have heard my best excuses,_  
_So profound, and so untrue,_  
_But now I wake up next to you._

_*_

 

Sherlock wakes early, the slightest hint of sun peering through from behind the blinds. He listens for a while without opening his eyes; heavy, measured breathing and the occasional snore from beside him indicates that Victor is still asleep. He sticks a leg out from under the covers, and strips them back until he's only under the sheet -Victor is a human radiator- and rolls onto his side.

 

"Hello."

 

A gravelly voice from beside him sounds, apparently Sherlock's fussing with the bedding has woken his partner up. He's honestly not too upset about it, and takes the opportunity to lay his head down on Victor's bare chest.

 

"Fancy seeing you here." Sherlock replies after some time, after he's woken up enough, relaxed by the fingers in his hair. It's taken time for him to be comfortable with this, with laying quietly, not doing much. The downtime is something he's had to learn to enjoy , although Victor's presence has made it somewhat easier. The nights are still as long as they ever were, but having Victor by his side grounds him enough to get through it, and though things still go wrong he isn't quite as alone as he had been before.

"I'm always here." Victor smiles, with a smirking laugh, sitting up a bit so that he could lean over Sherlock to kiss him.

 

And he /was/ always there. But Sherlock is sure that the phrase hadn't had the same meaning to Victor as it had to him.

 

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve this." Sherlock says, when it's almost as if the thoughts in his head run out of room, and his mouth opens of it's own accord. Victor frowns, and sits up slowly, giving Sherlock enough time to shift with. Eventually Victor is leaning up against the headboard of their bed, with his partner's head resting in his lap.

 

"What do you mean, love?" The archaeologist asks the detective, tone dripping with concern. Sherlock was quiet for a while, trying to come up with the right wording before opening his mouth unprepared.

 

"You. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I never thought I'd be worthy of that." Sherlock says softly, and hopes Victor understands. And he does, of course, because it is Victor and he always understands.

 

"I love you." The voice beside him murmurs, but he's a bit lost in his own head. "I'm going to make tea." Victor continues, and Sherlock looks up this time.

 

"I love you too." He realises. "I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments would be entirely welcome and very appreciated.


End file.
